Un voyage inoubliable
by frashers
Summary: "Il ne te mérite pas Hermione, tu es la fille la plus intelligente, belle, et tu as un gros coeur." Hermione vient juste de rompre avec Viktor Krum et pour se changer les idées, Ginny proposent à toute la bande un voyage. Et c'est ainsi que le Trio d'Or, Blaise, Pansy, Théodore, Katie Bell et Drago vont voyager. (Je suis nulle pour les résumée. Fic en anglais traduite de moi-même.)
1. Chapitre 1 : Trompée

**A/N : Salut salut ! Alors j'ai commencé une fanfic, sur dramione of course, et je l'ai écrite en anglais. Et je me suis dis "pourquoi ne pas la faire en français" car sur mon twitter, beaucoup se plaignent de ne pas trouver des fanfics complètes ou blablabla en français. Donc je me lance ! J'écris en anglais et aussi en français, je suis désolée pour les fautes, toute remarques venez m'en faire part en inbox et je cherche une Beta Readeuse donc.. si quelqu'un est disponible ? Bref, j'accepte critiques et compliments, mais tout ce qui est insultes non. Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Ce chapitre et le suivant sont une transition, pour ensuite commencer le voyage comme le titre l'indique.  
( ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BABY TOM FELTOOOOOON ! 3 )  
Disclaimer : JKR notre reine. L'histoire est à moi  
Rating : T  
Pairing : Dm/Hg Gw/Hp Rw/LL Bz/PP Kb/Tn **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Trompée**

« J'ai faim ! » cria Ron, en entrant dans le salon d'Harry et Ginny, suivit de Pansy et du Survivant.

« Tais-toi Ron, tu répète ça depuis deux heures maintenant. Tu vas manger t'inquiète pas ! » dit Pansy, se servant un verre de vin.

Ginny entra dans la maison, suivit d'Hermione qui criait et se plaignait, donnant une migraine à la jeune rousse.

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! Kingsley m'a assigné avec Malefoy ! Le petit ferret ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête ? » S'écria-t-elle, très énervée.

« Ecoute Hermione, il n'est plus si mauvai- »

« PAS SI MAUVAIS ? » elle cria, de plus en plus fort après Harry. « Tu sais ce qu'il a fait pendant le déjeuner ? Il m'a aspergée de jus de Citrouille ! Je portais une chemise blanche Harry, tout le monde a vu mon soutien-gorge. »

« C'est bon Hermione, il jouait juste avec sa canette et quand il l'a ouverte... Tu sais ce qui s'est passé après. » Rit Ron, mangeant un sandwich qu'il venait de se préparer.

« Oui Ron, je sais ce qui s'est passé puisque je suis la victime et je sais qu'il a fait ça juste pour me voir… nue ! »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Ginny, préparant le dîner avec l'aide de Pansy.

« On parle de Drago Malefoy, ce n'est pas comme si il n'était pas intéressé d'Hermione. » dit Blaise, regardant un match de Quidditch sur la télévision magique avec Ron qui venait de se joindre à lui.

Hermione soupira et salua ses amis. Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et apparu dans son appartement. Elle cherchait Krum, son petit-ami. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis maintenant un mois après deux mois de rendez-vous. Les deux garçons du trio d'Or ainsi que Blaise et Pansy pensaient que cela était bien trop tôt pour les deux de vivre ensemble. Hermione s'en moquait complètement, et elle continua de chercher Victor dans la maison, étant donné qu'il devait déjà y être à cette heure-ci. D'habitude, chaque Mercredi, Hermione dînait chez Harry mais ce soir, après les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés et par la fatigue, elle était rentrée plutôt chez elle. Elle alla dans la salle de bain quand soudain, elle entendit du bruit. Elle ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre et vit Viktor Krum, embrassant Lavande dans leur lit.

« Her-moi-nee, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » s'exclama Viktor de son accent très Bulgare, en se redressant.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que je crois mais je sais ce que je vois Viktor. » Elle dit, en gardant son calme, à deux doigts d'exploser. Elle alla dans son dressing et prit une valise qu'elle remplit assez rapidement, et plutôt négligemment. Elle lança un dernier regard à Viktor et à Lavande et elle claqua la porte derrière elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. Elle alla sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour se rafraîchir un peu les idées, toujours en pleurant. Les passants l'observaient bizarrement, tandis que des journalistes de Sorcière Hebdo et autres magazines féminins l'a prenaient en photo. Elle s'en rendit compte et se mit à marcher avant de transplaner chez ses parents.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Intelligence

**A/N : JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Désolée, avec les cours et tout... Bref j'ai fais l'érreur de pas m'avoir relue, je suis désolée des fautes, toujours pas trouvée de BetaReadeuse! Bref, je serai de retour la semaine prochaine, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : JKR NOT MEEE :( L'histoire c'est la mienne par contre**  
**Rating : T **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Intelligence.**

Hermione s'était réveillée le jour d'après dans sa chambre d'enfance. Au début, elle ne se rappelait plus de comment elle avait attérit ici, mais ensuite tout lui vint dans la tête : Viktor et Lavande, les paparazzis, Malefoy qui lui avait lancé du jus sur elle.  
Elle secoua la tête et soupira, même si on l'a trompée, elle était forte après tout. Elle essuya ses larmes et partit se laver le visage pour ensuite mettre légèrement du maquillage. Pas beaucoup, mais juste quelque chose de naturelle, et pas très voyant. Elle descendit les escaliers et embrassa son père et sa mère sur la joue. Elle prit un muffin et transplana au Ministère de la Magie. Le Sorcière Hebdo avait posté un article sur leurs site internet, où, en première page, il y avait Hermione entrain de pleurer et des photos de Krum avec Brown. Le monde Magique avait prit les idées des Moldus pour les sites, mais tout étaient privés. Seuls ceux faisant partie de la communauté sorcière pouvait les lires. Hermione partit directement dans son bureau quand quelqu'un l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Hermione, il s'est passé quoi hier ? demanda Harry, inquièt pour sa meilleure amie.  
- Lavande Brown, dans mon lit, avec Viktor.  
- Qu'elle pute ! cria Katie Bell, en entrant dans le bureau d'Hermione pour lui donner un dossier qu'ils avaient fini de traîter.  
- Oui, une grosse même. Demain, je dois aller à l'appartement pour récuperer mes affaires. Je ne veux en aucun cas être lié à cet.. homme arrogant et.. Vous m'avez comprise !"

Harry acquiesça et il continua de parler avec elle ainsi que Théodore qui avait fait son apparition deux secondes plus tô eurent une urgence et les deux garçons sortirent du bureau. Hermione mit son visage sur ses mains et elle souffla. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et écriva le lien du site de Sorciere Hebdo. Elle lut l'article et elle devînt rouge de colère. Elle ferma d'un geste rageur son ordinateur quand soudain, Malefoy entra dans son bureau.

"Merlin, s'il te plaît sauve moi!" elle murmura pour elle même.  
- Hey Grangie, j'ai lu l'article, je suis désolé pour toi... Attends ? Non je ne le suis pas, il dit en souriant malicieusement.  
- Que veux-tu Malefoy ?  
- Je te veux dans mon lit, et toi, tu veux quoi ? il demanda, avec son fameux sourire.  
- Je veux que tu sortes de mon putain de bureau Malefoy.  
- Bon, pas de soucis. Je suis juste venu pour te dire que la petite amie de Potty veut nous voir chez eux ce soir.  
- Pourquoi ? On est pas Mercredi ! dit Hermione, en buvant une gorgée de son café.  
- Oui, mais elle veut nous proposer quelque chose qui sera "à jamais dans nos coeurs." imita Malefoy, avec une vois féminine. Faisant pouffer de rire Hermione qui reprit son sérieux.  
- Pas de soucis, maintenant sors de mon bureau Malefoy j'ai du travail.  
- D'accord. Il dit, en allant vers la porte. Il se stoppa et tourna la tête doucement vers Hermione. Il te mérite pas Hermione, tu es belle, intelligente et tu as un gros coeur. Il reprit, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il sortit du bureau, laissant Hermione, choquée.

A la fin de la journée, elle transplana chez Harry avec Théodore. Ils parlaient de livre mais quelqu'un les avaient interrompu dans leurs passionnante discussion.

- Finalement ! Vous êtiez les derniers, entrez, prenez une chaise.

Hermione prit la dernière chaise de libre, près de Malefoy. Elle lança un regard noir à Théo qui souriait malicieusement et elle ignora totalement le blond qui faisait comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle salua tout le monde et Ginny s'asseya finalement sur sa chaise, afin de prendre la parole.

- Après l'article.. et comme je sais que la dernière fois qu'Hermione a prit des vacances était.. l'an dernier ? Je veux que nous partons en vacances, en Espagne. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
- Très bonne idée, je dois m'acheter quelques robes. Dit Pansy, en buvant sa vodka.  
- Mais je travaille ! Je ne peux pas abandonner le département et pu-...  
- Harry à déjà demandé à Kingsley, il t'accorde tes jours de congés. Coupa Ginny,. On part tous après-demain ! Mais.. On doit faire quelques règles ! Pendant les deux semaines, et je parles spécialement à Théo et Hermione, vous n'allez prendre AUCUN livres. On va là-bas pour nous détendre et nous amuser.  
- Mais les livres c'est cool ! dirent les deux concernés.  
- Salazard, dit moi pourquoi je suis amis avec ces deux-là ? demanda Blaise, tandis que Ron acquiesçait à sa remarque.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Muffins

**a/n : Salut ! Je suis de retour, j'ai rien à dire a part que je suis désolée pour les fautes je fais de mon mieux ^^.  
disclaimer : jkr, mais c'est mon histoire.  
rating : T **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Muffins.**

**Chapitre 3 : Muffins.**

- Pourquoi tu as un panier de muffin sur ton comptoir ? demanda Ginny, en prenant un de ces dits muffins.  
- C'est Blaise, on a eu une dispute hier et il m'a déposé ça ce matin pour s'excuser. Il est mignon hein ? dit Pansy, en fermant la grille du magasin.

Pansy avait ouvert un magasin de vêtements pour hommes et femme. Elle l'avait créée avec Luna juste après que la jeune blonde soit sorti de Poudlard. Le magasin marche plutôt bien et chaque jeudi, elles se donnaient rendez-vous dans ce lieu avec Ginny et Hermione.  
La jeune rousse était entrain de manger un muffin tandis qu'Hermione lisait son livre du moment. Après une bonne discussion, Pansy ferma définitivement le magasin pour la journe et elles transplanèrent chacune chez elle. Hermione était chez ses parents, entrain de leurs parler quand son portable sonna. Elle l'ouvrit et vit un message non-lu de Zabini.

"Soyez prets, on prends le portoloin à 3 heures du matin. Bisous."

Elle sourit doucement et dit au revoir à sa mère qui partit se coucher. Son père, quant à lui, voulait absolument l'emmener à l'endroit où elle allait prendre le portoloin. Elle resta éveiller avec son père, parlant de football en regardant la télévision. Des heures plus tard, elle prit la voiture avec son père et ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une rue. Jack Granger salua tout le monde et il se mit à part pour serrer la main de Malefoy en souriant.

- Prends soin de ma fille, si tu veux ce que tu m'avais demandé. Il murmura à Malefoy. Le blond acquiesça et Jack donna un coup amical dans le dos de Drago. Hermione les regardaient, un peu anxieuse mais elle finit par secouer la tête et mit son doigt sur le portoloin lorsque Ginny cria de le faire. Après cinq longues minutes, ils attèrirent en Espagne. Dans le côté magique de l'Espagne, juste en face d'un hôtel.

- Bon, il n'y a aucune chambre pour une seule personne, que par deux. Tout ceux qui sont en couple reste avec leurs partenaire dans une chambre. Rit Blaise, regardant son meilleur ami et Hermione. Cette-dernière observa tout les couples et elle comprit rapidement.

- Non ! Non non non ! Il en est hors de question que je dorme avec Malefoy !  
- J'ai jamais dis qu'on allait faire l'amour, mais si c'est ce que tu veux Granger.. Il sourit en coin, prenant sa main. Elle le frappa et reprit.  
- Non ! Je ne vais pas être dans la même chambre que lui !  
- Allez quoi ! Je dormirai sur le canapé.  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, avec une once d'espoir.  
- Non, je rigolais juste.

Il prit la clef de leurs chambre et attrapa à nouveau la main d'Hermione. Ils prirent l'ascenceur et ils arrivèrent devant leurs chambre. Malefoy l'ouvra et la ferma directement, avant que la brunette n'entre. Elle toqua à la porte très fort, criant à Malefoy de lui ouvrir. L'ex Prince de Serpentard sourit et fini par l'ouvrir, Hermione entra, les joues rouges.

- On dormira dans le même lit, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais rien faire. Je suis pas comme Krum après tout. Il dit, coupant Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Espagne

**A/N : Me revoilà pour un chapitre ! C'est vrai que je suis très absente, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour poster plusieurs chapitre dans les deux semaines de vacances qui suivent.  
Désolé pour les fautes, je ne vais pas avoir accès à l'ordinateur donc je ne me suis pas vraiment relue..  
Merci pour les reviews, et je vois que plus de 2000 personnes ont lues ma fiction ! Ca fait tout drôle ! Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, je dédicasse ce chapitre à Morgane, Iman et Kelly (bc dramione)  
Merci à tous et à toutes !**

Rating : T  
Disclaimer : Suis-je blonde, aux yeux bleus et ayant une très belle plume ? Nop, donc je ne suis pas JKR. Mais l'histoire m'appartient

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Espagne.**

Chaque matin, quand Malfoy se réveil, il y a toujours une femme à côté de lui. Tout genre, brune, blonde, rousse.. Huh non. Pas les rousses. Elles pourraient être de la famille de la belette. Il secoua la tête et posa son regard sur la jeune femme à ses côtés qui va dormir ici pendant deux semaines. Elle dormait paisiblement et le beau blond ne voulait la déranger. Il sourit légèrement et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Après cela, il mit son peignoir et rejoint la chambre pour appeler le room-service. Il alla sur le balcon et observa la vue sur la mer. Le petit-déjeuner apparu sur la table d'un petit "poof" et il observa sa montre. Bientôt ils allaient visiter la ville de Barcelone. Il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit sur le bord pour réveiller Hermione. Il la secoua un peu, mais la jeune femme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il observa ses lèvres, et il avança son visage de ces dernières. Il déposa un doux baiser au coin des lèvres de l'ex Gryffondor et il se redressa rapidement quand la jeune femme papillonnait des yeux.

- Il est quel heure ? demanda-t-elle, en se redressant. Elle s'étira longuement et se gratta la tête doucement.  
- Neuf heures trente, tu devrai allez te doucher, je t'attends sur la terrasse.  
- D'... d'accord.. elle murmura, en se levant et en prenant son peignoir.

La jeune femme entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle, les mains dans son dos. Elle avait baisser la tête et réfléchissait. Pourquoi Malfoy était si.. normal avec elle ? Elle se ressassa la phrase qu'il avait dit hier, et quatre jours plutôt. 

_"Je ne suis pas comme Krum après tout"_

_"Il ne te mérite pas Hermione, tu es la fille la plus intelligente, belle, et tu as un gros coeur._" 

Elle secoua la tête et se déshabilla. Elle retira sa nuisette et entra dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude coulé le long de son corps. Hermione pensait à plusieurs choses, déjà à Krum, qui l'avait trompé tel une vaux rien. Au comportement de Malfoy. Et aussi à ses amis vis à vis d'elle et du blondinet. Elle soupira et après avoir fini sa douche, elle mit son peignoir. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, ayant rassemblée ses cheveux en un chignon et elle fini par rejoindre Malfoy sur la terrasse, qui était déjà assit entrain de lire la Gazette du Sorcier.  
Elle s'assit en face de lui et observa les mets. Souriant légèrement, elle se servit du thé et en servit également à Malfoy qui lui en avait demandé si gentillement. Elle prit sa tasse avec ses deux mains et observa la mer depuis le balcon. L'ex Serpentard posa le journal sur le bord de la table et leva les yeux vers la brune qui contemplait la mer méditerrané. Il sourit légèrement et se tartina des toasts.

- La femme du balafré à dit qu'elle viendrait nous chercher dans une demi-heure. Il dit, en montrant la note volante qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir.  
- Je vois.. Hermione but une gorgée de sa boisson chaude et tourna la tête pour poser ses yeux noisettes sur Malfoy. Dit moi.. pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ?  
- Comment ça gentil ? Demanda-t-il, en arquant un sourcil typiquement Malfoyien.  
- Je.. laisse, c'est pas grave, je vais m'habiller.

La brune prit un croissant et elle partit vers sa valise pour chercher des vêtements. Elle sortit une robe blanche et légère. Elle prit ses sous-vêtements et se dirigea dans la chambre pour se changer. Après cela, elle enfila des spartiates et partit dans la salle de bain pour brancher son séchoir. Au fil des années, elle avait réussit à dompter sa crinière brune, et désormais, ses cheveux étaient bouclés et doux. Elle les lâcha, les laissant retombé sur sa poitrine  
**(A/N : cf ses cheveux au fur et a mesure des HP films)**.  
Elle alla sur le balcon et fit signe au blondinet qu'elle avait fini. Ce dernier se leva et partit enfiler une chemise ainsi qu'un short. Il enfila des baskets et chercha ses lunettes de soleil. Un simple accio suffit pour qu'il les retrouve. Il s'approcha de la porte et appela Hermione qui était parti prendre sa bandoulière en cuir. Ils sortirent de la chambre, ensemble et prirent l'ascenseur où Blaise et Pansy y étaient. Le métis souriait malicieusement en voyant les deux ex-ennemis l'un à côté de l'autre et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur en adressant un clin d'œil au blond. Malfoy lui donna un coup de coude et Hermione fini par rouspéter.

- Malfoy, ne frappe pas Blaise, il ne t'a rien fait.  
- Tu devrai écouter ta femme Dray, je ne t'ai rien fais. Il reçu un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.  
- Alors, il ne m'a rien fait là ? Demanda Malefoy, son fameux sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.  
- Rah, commence pas !

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers Pansy, Katie et Ginny qui étaient déjà entrain d'attendre les autres couples.

- Ah bah tiens, il ne manquait plus que vous ! On y va ?  
- Où sont Ron et Luna ?  
- Ils ont eu une soirée plutôt chargé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et ils ont dit qu'ils allaient nous rejoindre au restaurant ce midi, répondit Pansy en faisant un petit mouvement avec ses sourcils de haut en bas. Hermione éclata de rire suivit de ses trois autres amies et les jeunes hommes les regardaient de loin.

- Alors Dray, toi aussi tu as eu une soirée chargé avec Hermione ?  
- Me parle pas de ça s'il te plaît. Et on a fait que dormir.  
- Tu vas lui dire ? dit Blaise, plutôt d'une question rhétorique. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
- Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt. J'attends de faire une trêve et de me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Répondit le blondinet, en posant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

Le métis haussa des épaules et partit rejoindre les filles, suivit d'Harry, Théodore et Drago. Ils se mirent tous ensemble, riant et discutant quand ils arrivèrent à la plage. Hermione qui adore cet endroit depuis qu'elle est jeune prit la main de Ginny et elles partirent en direction de la mer. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant pour enlever leurs habits et elles partirent dans l'eau turquoise.  
Les garçons les suivaient et arriver sur le sable, non loin de l'eau, ils posèrent leurs serviettes sur le sol. Harry se déshabilla, ne laissant que son short et il partit rejoindre les filles dans l'eau, riant avec elles. Malfoy s'assit sur sa serviette, les regardant avec envie. Il observait l'ex Princesse de Gryffondor qui riait aux éclats, en un maillot de bain deux pièces. Il arqua un sourcil en la voyant sortir de l'eau et s'approcher de lui. Elle prit ses cheveux et les essora au dessus de sa tête, lui adressant un clin d'oeil qui voulait dire "Bien fait!" Le blond se leva et il eut un léger rictus en la voyant paniquer légèrement. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille, la portant tout en courant vers l'eau. Il plongea dans la mer, entraînant la brune avec lui et il remonta à la surface ensuite, tenant fermement la taille d'Hermione. Elle remonta également et cracha l'eau qu'elle avait légèrement avalée. Malfoy riait. D'un rire qui était sincère. Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire pour de vrai, pas un rire juste pour combler une blague ou autres. Non. C'était son vrai rire. Elle posa une main sur la joue droite du blond et le rire de ce dernier mourut dans sa gorge.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends ton vrai rire.. Elle murmura, en souriant légèrement.  
- Tu pourras toujours l'entendre autant que tu veux, il répondit en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Vraiment ? Et même maintenant, c'est la première fois que je vois un vrai sourire.  
- Tu veux me voir sourire tout le temps ? Il proposa, en arquant un sourcil.  
- Pourquoi pas. Dit-elle, sur un ton de défi.

Le blond souriait sincèrement, et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour le prochain xx**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Are you gonna be my girl ?

**A/N : Merci pour les reviews ! Je vois que les lectures augmente, ça me fait très plaisir. Bref, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de BETAREADEUSE.. Mais c'est pas grâve, on va faire sans hein !  
Voilà le chapitre ! Une seconde, je tiens à préciser que dans l'histoire, Fred est en vie ainsi que Rémus et Tonks. Et je précise que je sais, ils vont trop vite mais je suis obligée par rapport au scénario de mon histoire.. Voilà xx  
Je dédicasse ce chapitre à Margaux 3**

RAR :  
AuroreBlack : Merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux sur l'orthographe etc, c'est pas très facile :') Moi aussi j'ai adorée ce moment en l'écrivant :p

marie-claude : aka mogo, je sais que c'est toi mdrrr je vais te tuer !

HermioneBIS : Merci :)) ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre ! Voilà la suite ;)

drago-mia : aw merci :)

mama : aie.. tu vas être déçue alors.. j'en dis pas plus x) Mais j'ai dû le faire par rapport à mon scénario !  
Mais merci quand même je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mes chapitres !

Rating : T  
Disclaimer: JKR, but the story is miiiiine !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Are you gonna be my girl ? **

- Et ensuite il m'a embrassé.

Pansy, Katie et Ginny écarquillèrent des yeux tandis que Luna souriait, toujours dans la lune. Hermione les observaient, attendant une réaction de leurs part et les trois filles s'observèrent avant de crier de joie ensemble. Hermione leurs fit signe de se taire. Elles étaient dans la chambre de Ginny. La rousse roula sur le lit double pendant que Pansy entraîna Hermione dans sa danse de la joie. Hermione riait doucement et elles se rassirent à nouveau sur le lit.

- Et après ? T'as fais quoi ?

- Et après Harry est arrivé de nul part et nous a bousculé sans le vouloir. Du coup on s'est évité toute la journée et ce soir on compte discuter pour en parler calmement au lit.

- Au lit ? dit Pansy, en haussant un sourcil, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

- Non, pas "au lit" mais au lit. Avant de dormir.

- Tu veux dire avant de t'amuser DANS le lit. Précisa Katie avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

- Vous m'exaspérer les filles ! Je lui dis quoi, moi à Malefoy ?  
- Tu veux dire Drago ! Va falloir que tu l'appelles par son prénom Mione', soupira Pansy en secouant la tête.

- Très bien, que vais-je dire à D.. Drago dans ces cas-là ?

- Dis lui ce que tu en penses, répondit Luna, à l'écart des filles.

Les quatre femmes observèrent la blonde et Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur, appréhendant cette dite discussion.  
Le soir même après le dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel, Hermione prit l'ascenseur avec Ginny, une boule dans la gorge. La rousse tenta de la rassurer, et d'écouter le conseil de Luna. Hermione acquiesça et sortit de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la chambre, marchant doucement. Elle prit la clef et l'inséra dans la serrure. Malefoy était sur le canapé, entrain de lire un magasine sur le Quidditch où il faisait la couverture ce mois-ci. Le blond leva les yeux en voyant la brune s'asseoir à ses côtés timidement et il sourit malicieusement avant de lancer le magazine sur la table basse face à lui.

- Il faut..

- Qu'on parle oui, coupa Malefoy en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi m'a-tu embrassé ? elle demanda, en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Parce qu'en j'en avais envie, tout aussi simple que ça. Maintenant, je voudrai savoir pourquoi tu as répondu à mon baiser dans ce cas-là ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie aussi.. elle murmura à voix basse, en posant ses mains sur son visage. Je sais pas, je me reconnais pas. Il y a quatre jours je sortais avec Viktor et là, il me trompe, on rompt et tu m'embrasses. Je suis chamboulée psychologiquement..

- Tu veux oublier le baiser c'est ça ?

- Non ! répondit-elle, un peu trop vite à son goût. Elle leva la tête vers le blond et soupira, j'ai juste l'impression qu'on va trop vite.

- Mais on sort même pas ensemble.

- C'est justement ça le problème Drago. On se hait et d'un coup tu m'embrasses.

Le blond sourit niaisement en entendant Hermione l'appeler par son prénom, il pouffa de rire et prit la parole.

- Tu viens de m'appeler Drago. Et non, je ne te hais pas Granger.

- Et tu devrais m'appeler Hermione si tu veux qu'on sortes ensemble, elle répondit, sèchement.

- Quoi ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Enfin non, ne précipite pas les choses. Disons que l'on sort ensemble juste comme un flirt d'Eté. On va mettre nos embrouilles de côté. Autant sortir ensemble pour les vacances, juste pour voir où ça nous mène et on fera le bilan en rentrant à Londres. Qu'en penses-tu ?

la brune avait tout déballée d'un coup, elle avait écouter le conseil de Luna et il avait l'air de marcher. Elle sourit légèrement en penchant la tête sur le côté mais le blond semblait perturbé. Il planta ses yeux gris anthracite dans les yeux noisettes, soutenu par des fils dorée de la jeune femme et il lui vola un baiser. La brunette, perturbée à son tour se sentit embarrassée. Elle baissa la tête, rouge de honte et Drago prit son menton à l'aide de son index et de son pouce pour relever la tête vers la jeune femme.

- Ca marche, mais promets moi que je ne vais pas subir le discours du "grand frère" de la Belette et du balafré.

- Ne les appels pas comme ça ! elle s'écria, en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule. Harry et Ron ne vont rien faire si je leurs parle, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et puis là c'est une sorte d'engagement de deux semaines qui pourrait se prolonger sûrement après les vacances.

Le blond acquiesça et la brune sourit avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue et de partir mettre sa nuisette. Elle rejoint le lit, suivit de Drago. La jeune Granger s'allongea sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur elle, suivit de Drago. Elle éteignit les lumières en se penchant vers la lampe de chevet et elle se rallongea ensuite. La chambre était sombre, seul le croissant de lune qui trônait sur le ciel remplit d'étoiles illuminait Barcelone et légèrement, en traversant la fenêtre, la chambre d'hôtel. Elle s'allongea sur le côté et murmura un "bonne nuit", mais deux bras musclés encercla sa taille et elle se laissa aller contre le torse du blond, en souriant légèrement.  
Elle ferma les yeux doucement, mais des coups contre leurs porte de la suite se firent de plus en plus fort. Drago se leva et prit sa baguette, s'approchant lentement, faisant signe à la brune de se taire. Ils entendirent la voix de Ron et Drago, énervé ouvrit la porte.

- Non mais ta pas bientôt fini ton boucan la Belette ? Il est deux heures du matin passé là ! Cria Drago, les joues rouges de colère.

- T'a pas le droit à la parole Malefoy ! Ronald lui asséna une giffle et le jeune blond recula de quelques pas. La jeune brune, témoin de cette scène retînt son nouvel amant et elle leva la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Ca va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'y t'a pris ?

- Vous sortez ensemble !

- Comment sais-tu ça ? s'exclama Hermione, en emmenant Drago sur le canapé.

- Grâce à une invention de Fred et Georges ! Bon sang Hermione, tu allais nous le dire quand ?

- Si tu avais bien écouté, tu aurai compris que j'allais t'en parler Ronald... Harry ? Blaise ? Ginny ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire, vous êtes tous venu devant notre porte ? Vous croyez qu'on est quoi, un spectacle ?

- Mais Mione, Ginny nous a dit que ça allait être torride, et on voulait vous arrêter ! s'exclama le Survivant, pour leurs défense.

- Ginny ! Non mais ça va pas ? Et puis ma relation sexuelle n'a rien à voir avec vous quatre. Allez dormir !

- Mais...

- Allez dormir ! murmura la brune, en fronçant des sourcils et en se pinçant ses lèvres, d'un ton sans appel. Les quatre partirent en marmonnant et la brunette ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle soupira et prit sa baguette pour métamorphoser un objet en une poche de glace. La joue du blond était assez rouge, étant donné que Ron avait une poigne plutôt forte. Elle le posa doucement sur la joue pendant que le blond se mordait la lèvre, ayant particulièrement mal. Elle laissa le jeune homme tenir lui même la dite poche et elle soupira en secouant la tête.

- Je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à cette intrusion..

- C'est pas grave.. grimaça le blond, en tenant la poche de glace de sa main droite.

- Je vais allez dormir, toi garde ça pendant dix minutes. Demain j'aurai une discussion avec eux.

Elle se leva pour de bon et s'approcha du lit, elle s'y allongea et ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil profond.  
Le lendemain, vers les dix heures, la brune était à un café avec Harry. Ils voulaient sortir entre meilleurs amis pour une fois et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent petit-déjeuner. Le Survivant saluait des sorciers qui le reconnaissait facilement étant donné qu'ils étaient dans le côté Magique de Barcelone. Ils arrivèrent au café et Harry s'assit en face de la brune. Il commanda son petit-déjeuner tout comme sa meilleure amie et Hermione se massa les tempes.

- Je ne comprends pas votre réaction d'hier. Les garçons, je ne vais pas coucher avec Drago bon sang.

- Mais on a peur pour toi Hermione, tout va trop vite !

- Ce n'est même pas officiel. On est une sorte de flirt de vacances..

- .. qui pourrait se finir en un mariage ? demanda Harry, en buvant le café qu'on venait de lui déposer.

- Harry ! Je sors tout juste d'une relation et tu me parles de mariage !

- Je rigole ! Le Survivant rit légèrement et observa sa meilleure amie. Dis.. tu es sûre de bien faire avec Malefoy ?

- Je sais pas... J'en sais rien. Autant en profiter pour les vacances et tout redeviendra normal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais si vous vous appréciez un peu plus et que vous prolongez votre relation après les deux semaines ?

- Crois-tu au destin Harry ? demanda Hermione, en posant son menton sur les paumes de ses deux mains. Le jeune homme au cheveux noir ébène reposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table et croisa les bras en haussant des épaules.

- Je pense oui, et toi ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, seulement le sourire niais d'une brune qui croyait bien faire. Qui pensait bien faire, ou plutôt, persuadée d'avoir bien fait.

* * *

**Voilà JE SAIS QUE C'EST TROP VITE MAIS JE LE REPETE JE SUIS OBLIGEE POUR MON HISTOIRE ! Merci de m'avoir lue ! **  
xx


	6. Chapitre 6 : Jalousie

**A/N : Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai pas trop de truc à dire... Si, j'ai inventé un oncle à Hermione qui est un sorcier. Juste pour prévenir. Voilà ! By the way, je dedicasse ce chapitre à Alix et à Nomie.**

**RAR : **

**Dedel03** : Vraiment ? Tant mieux, je pensais que personne n'allait apprécier l'idée.. merci beaucoup :)

**NoMe14** : Awww t'es trop mignonne d'avoir lue ma fanfic, je t'aime Nomie (l)

**drago-mia** : Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu me laisses, t'es super adorable !

**HermioneBIS ** : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! C'est super sympa de me le dire :) (l)

**Rating : T**  
**Disclaimer : JKR, mais c'est mon histoire. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Jalousie.**

- Resserrez vous ? Un peu plus ? Non, Blaise baisse ta tête.. Dray arrête de froncer des sourcils.. Rah les gars allez quoi ! Un peu d'entrain !

- Pansy tu veux pas te dépêcher ? s'énerva Ron, en s'approchant de la brune.

- Non c'est bon ! Retournes à ta place... Elle prit sa baguette et fit léviter son appareil photo, elle enclencha le minuteur et elle couru vers le groupe pour se mettre dans les bras de son amant.

Ils sourirent tous, Harry était au milieu, ayant attiré Ginny contre son torse. Il avait son bras autour de la rousse et un autre autour de la taille de sa meilleure amie, regardant l'objectif. Théodore, étant plutôt grand s'était mit derrière eux, Katie était au bout, à gauche. A droite de Ginny, il y avait Hermione qui avait son bras autour de la taille de Ron et d'Harry. Luna était en bas, accroupi car c'était "original" d'après elle. Blaise riait aux éclats, tout à droite, tenant par le cou Pansy, Drago à leurs côtés. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous et sourirent devant l'objectif. Un cliquetis se fait entendre et prit trois clichés. Il se détachèrent tous et avancèrent devant l'objectif. Hermione comptait allée voir la photo quand une main masculine la retînt dans son mouvement. Elle tourna la tête, emmenant ses cheveux dans un même mouvement et elle tomba nez à nez avec des yeux gris métallique. Elle sourit doucement et le jeune blond l'attira contre son torse, afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils n'entendaient pas les murmures de leurs camarades, ou encore le petit bruit que faisait l'appareil photo lorsqu'il prenait un cliché. Les deux amants se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et s'observèrent dans les yeux.

- Les amoureux vous venez ? On va allez che...

Ginny ne put terminé sa phrase car elle finit par rejoindre le sol, inconsciente, en plein milieu du trottoir. Harry se baissa rapidement et tînt fermement Ginny dans ses bras. La jeune rousse avait le teînt blafard, les paupières fermées et respirait lentement. Pansy prit son sac, toute tremblante cherchant un tandis que Théodore, jeune médecin à Saint-Mangouste était entrain de l'ausculter. Il prit son pouls et demanda à Harry de la porter. Ils transplanèrent chacun leurs tour l'hôpital magique de Barcelone : **El Paseo*.**

Ils arrivèrent dans l'hopital et Harry poussa tout le monde, médecins, patients, tous. Il couru, Ginny dans ses bras et s'approcha de l'accueil. Il lui expliqua la situation et un médecin plus une infirmière la prirent en charge, suivit d'Harry, paniqué. Le reste du groupe était assit dans la salle d'attente. Hermione qui était inquiète pour sa meilleure amie et Harry, qu'elle considérait comme son frère était dans les bras de Ron, stressée. Pansy se limait les ongles, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle les limait jusqu'à en casser un, le stress lui montait à la tête également. Blaise faisait les cent pas tandis que Théodore discutait avec Luna et Katie, cachant chacun leurs anxiété. Et Drago ? Drago était adossé contre le mur, brûlant de jalousie en observant Hermione dans les bras de Ron. Luna se leva et partit à sa rencontre.

- Ça ne va pas Drago ? Tu as l'air énervé.

- Hein ? N'importe quoi je..

- .. Tu aimes Hermione ? demanda Luna, comme si de rien était. Comme si sa question était une question habituelle tel que "ça va?"

- Pardon ? déglutit Drago, en posant son regard bleu sur ceux identiques de la jeune femme.

- Je te demande si tu aimes Hermione ? Oh, j'ai encore perdue mes boucles d'oreilles.

- Ça doit être les Nargols, dit Ron, s'étant détaché d'Hermione qui longeait le couloir, seule. Ça ne va pas Malefoy ?

- Hm ? Si, elle va où Hermione ?

- Elle a appelée quelqu'un au téléphone et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se chercher un café.

Le beau blond acquiesça et s'excusa auprès du couple pour partir rejoindre Hermione. La brunette tourna de couloir et tomba nez à nez avec un vieil homme, âgé de la soixantaine sûrement. Il discutait avec elle tandis que la brune se rongeait les ongles. Drago était collé au mur, tentant d'écouter la discussion.

- Et je sais pas, elle s'est évanouie d'un coup !

- Elle a dû accumulée beaucoup de stress.. Tu dis qu'elle est mariée c'est ça ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois ans déjà. Pourquoi ?

- Elle est sûrement enceinte, elle n'a pas du prendre de fer. Faudra faire des échographies, si tu veux je la prends en charge ? proposa le vieux médecin, souriant amicalement à Hermione.

- Si c'est possible, oui, j'aimerai bien. Et si c'est pas ça et qu'elle est gravement malade ?

- Je ferai mon possible pour la rendre en bonne santé, même si je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Mon instinct.

La jeune femme enlaça rapidement le vieil homme et elle le salua, partant vers la machine à café. Le vieil homme s'approcha du mur, et longea le couloir, ne prenant pas en compte le blond qui était entrain de se demander qui il était. Il repartit vers ses camarades, laissant Hermione seule. Une heure passa, et aucunes nouvelles. Hermione était assise dans la salle d'attente, jouant avec son gobelet désormais vide. Elle lançait des regards à Drago, ne comprenant pas quelle mouche lui avait piqué pour l'éviter ainsi. Elle se leva et s'approcha alors de lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- Drago, on peut parler ?

- Que veux-tu ? répondit le jeune Malefoy, sèchement.

- Bon sang, que t'ai-je fais pour que tu me parles ainsi Drago !

- Je suis ton petit-ami c'est ça ? La brunette acquiesça, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir et il reprit, alors pourquoi tu vas te jeter dans les bras de Weasley fils ?

- Je ne me suis pas jeté dans les bras de Ron ! C'est mon meilleur ami Drago comment peux-tu douter de moi en l'espace d'une journée ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et lui tourna le dos pour partir s'asseoir mais le jeune homme la retînt par le poignet, avant de l'attirer contre lui et de murmurer.

- Je ne doutes pas de toi, je ne te comprends pas. Mes bras sont ouverts pour toi, pourquoi tu... C'est quoi ce sourire niais Granger ?

- T'es jaloux. Répondit-elle, en souriant niaisement.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Si tu l'es, le sois pas, en plus Ron a une petite-amie, et j'ai une préférence pour les blonds en ce moment.. elle murmura à son tour, en lui volant un baiser. Le jeune homme prit possession de ses lèvres lorsque les deux portes battante s'ouvrèrent, dévoilant le vieil homme de tout à l'heure.

- Vous êtes tous là pour Madame Potter ? Rien de grave, juste une bonne nouvelle, comme je te l'avais dis Hermione. Je lui ai administré une ordonnance. Il sourit et s'approcha de la brune, l'embrassant sur le front ensuite, sous les regards attiré de Blaise, Pansy et Théodore qui ne comprenait pas. Il serra la main de Ron qui le remercia et il partit.

- Qui est-il ? Comment vous le connaissez ?

- C'est l'oncle d'Hermione. Enfin le mari de sa tante.

- Mais c'est un sorcier ! s'exclama Pansy, en pointant l'endroit où le vieil homme venait de disparaître.

- Je sais, ma tante aussi le sait. C'est la seule à savoir que je suis une sorcière, dit Hermione, en laissant Drago enrouler son bras autour de sa taille.

- Tout. S'explique. dirent le reste du groupe, en hachant les mots.

Harry sortit de la chambre de Ginny, en soupirant. L'ordonnance à la main il sourit légèrement et s'approcha de ses amis, adressant un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

- Ginny est enceinte de deux mois, annonça le Survivant, sous les exclamations et les applaudissements de ses amis.

* * *

*** : Alors j'ai inventé le nom de l'hopital, je n'ai pas eu la chance de trouver le nom qu'aurait donné JKR donc voilà.. M'en voulez pas hein ? :3 **

**Bref, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, je vous adores !**

**Frashers.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Frissons

**A/N : Salut salut ! Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vois aussi que la barre des vues et des lues augmente. Ca me fait super plaisir, bref voilà le chapitre que j'ai réecrit deux fois à cause de la perte de mes documents wordpad... bref voilà le chapitre et bonne lecture !**

RAR :

**Dedel03 :** Merci :) J'espère que tu vas aimer celui-là !  
**  
drago-mia :** T'es trop a-do-rable ! Tes reviews me font énormément plaisir, je suis toujours contente quand je vois ton pseudo dans "reviews" haha ! Ouais c'est un peu chiant, je pense que j'écris beaucoup et au final ça fait que 1000 mots et encore.. Pff :(  
**  
HermioneBIS :** Mignon hein ? :p Bon ce chapitre est un peu tiré d'une imagination étrange mais aussi dans des scènes de films (tu comprendras par toi même vers la fin :p )

**laplusbelle :** Aww Gomar t'es trop mignonne (l)

**Rating : T **  
**Disclaimer : Not meeee ! But the story's mine :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Frissons.**

- A Harry et Ginny !

- A Harry et Ginny ! Répétèrent le reste du groupe, en levant leurs verres, suivant Ron dans son geste.

Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble et burent une gorgée de champagne.. excepté Pansy qui but son verre d'une traite. Ils se remirent dans une discussion sur le Quidditch, pour le grand désarroi d'Hermione et Pansy. L'ex Princesse de Gryffondor posa son regard sur Harry, tout en caressant la main de Drago qui avait entrelaçer ses doigts avec les siens. Elle se pencha vers Harry qui était à sa gauche et demanda.

- Harry, tout va bien ?

- Non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

- Comment ça ? demanda Drago, en se penchant également vers les deux meilleurs amis.

- L'homme qui est entrain de sortir, Il me dit quelque chose, murmura le Survivant, en observant la porte où le dît homme était entrain de prendre pour sortir du bistrot.

- Harry, détends toi, le travail te manque autant que ça ? demanda Hermione, un sourire au lèvres.

- Potty, écoute Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et prends un verre de Whisky Pur feu, dit Drago, en lui servant un verre.

- Vous ave...

Le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase car une explosion se fit entendre. Une porte voltigea jusqu'à la fenêtre, qui se cassa en plusieurs morceaux. Cela provoqua des cris de chaque consommateurs du bistrot et ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes, tentant de se protéger. Un feu s'enclencha et Harry cria plusieurs instructions, tandis que Ron et Blaise envoyait des Patronus aux aurors, ainsi qu'a Kingsley et Rémus. Ils se mirent tous à l'abris, deux par deux. Hermione dû lâcher la main de Drago qui la poussa sous le bar avec Katie. Les jeunes sorciers se mirent à se battre, lançant plusieurs_ protego _et autres sorts face aux ennemies qui arrivait. Et puis d'un coup plus rien, le plafond s'écrasa sur le sol, provoquant un énorme cri strident féminin. Nul ne savait de qui cela venait.

Ils évacuèrent tous l'établissement, pendant que les Aurors arrivaient un par un. Drago, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés, ainsi que Harry s'approchèrent de Kingsley qui cria des ordres à son équipe d'Aurors. Le feu avait cessé et tous les clients étaient sorti.. tous sauf Ginny, Ron, Théo, Pansy, Hermione et Luna.

Blaise s'avança vers son meilleur ami et lui demanda où ils étaient. Les Aurors mirent une bande rouge autour des débris et tout autour de l'établissement. Harry comptait partir aider les Aurors mais ils le retinrent. Le jeune homme se mit à stresser, pour Ginny qui était enceinte, pour ses amis qui ne méritaient pas cela, pour Hermione qui avait tant de choses à faire encore et de savoir à apprendre. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tandis que Blaise s'inquiétait encore plus. Les Aurors ainsi que Rémus et Kingsley déplacèrent plusieurs gros débris du plafond qui était tombé. Y sortant une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds dont on pourrait confondre avec ceux de Drago. Ron passa en dessous de la bande rouge et couru vers Luna, l'enlaçant longuement. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois et les Aurors lui passa une couverture sur le dos. Les deux amants se mirent alors à l'écart que Théo sortit de sa cachette, tenant Ginny par la taille et Pansy également de son autre bras libre.

Blaise couru vers Pansy alors, suivit d'Harry qui serrait Ginny longuement dans ses bras. Et l'heure tournait, et il n'y avait aucunes nouvelles d'Hermione et Katie, toute deux prises aux pièges à l'intérieur, ne pouvant transplaner.

_Drago commençait à perdre espoir, les yeux embués de larmes._

_Drago était sur le point de pleurer._

_Drago Malfoy, le jeune homme sadique, méchant, autrefois raciste, était sur le point de pleurer._

Pleurer la presque perte de sa petite-amie dont il n'a pu profiter pleinement.  
Mais c'est après un cri assourdissant d'un Auror que Hermione sorti, des mèches rebelles qui retombaient le long de son visage, son chignon défaits et ses joues étaient grises des cendres. Katie était entrain de pleurer, toujours choquée de ce qui venait de se produire. Drago couru vers l'Auror qui portait Hermione. Celle ci avait les paupières fermés. Le jeune blond arriva vers eux suivit par Théodore qui prit Katie dans ses bras. L'Auror posa donc Hermione sur un brancard et c'est après quelques minutes que la jeune femme papillonna des paupières, rencontrant deux pupilles bleus profond. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge en sentant deux lèvres fines et froide du blond se poser sur les siennes.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, il murmura, en rompant le baiser. J'ai eu si peur. J'aurai pas dû te laisser seul je..

-.. Je refuse que tu te reproches quoique ce soit. Tu as fais ça pour mon bien et je t'en remercie Drago, mais arrête de te reprocher ça d'accord ? Où sont les autres ?

- Là-bas, dit-il en lui montrant d'un signe de tête les couples rassemblés entre eux, discutant avec Kingsley.

- C'est une attaque prévue apparemment. Vous n'allez pas rester à l'hôtel, c'est trop dangereux pour vous, souffla Rémus Lupin, en s'approchant des deux amants.

- Mais où allons-nous habiter ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, on va vous trouver une maison à louer, vous l'aurez d'ici demain, au soir. Pour l'instant je vous conseil de rentrer et de faire vos valises, nous on va investiguer avec l'équipe. Prenez soins de vous.

Hermione acquiesça et se redressa du brancard. Elle suivit Drago et après avoir étreint tous ses amis, ils disparurent dans un "plop" sourd. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et chacun se sépara dans leurs chambres pour dormir après une soirée plus que mouvementé.

* * *

**Voilà la fin pour ce chapitre ! A dans deux jours pour un nouveau chapitre (l) **


End file.
